Vorlage Diskussion:Personen-Sidebar
wird das layout noch geändert oder bleibt das so?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:36, 17. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Die Vorlage ist jetzt erstmal einfach nur von mir angedacht - siehe Forum:Sidebars, sidebars und ... sidebars. Also noch nix Offizielles. 20:46, 17. Feb 2007 (UTC) Fraktion Bitte Vorschläge für Variablen. ich denke ich hab alles wichtige drin--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:20, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :ich würde gerne eine Variable für 'welchem Militär gehört die Person an?' also 'Sternenflotte' oder 'Tal Shiar' oder 'welchem Politischen System gehört die Person an?' also 'Föderationsbürger', 'Bürger des Dominion' usw. wie könnte man das nennen?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:25, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Bei der Systemangehörigkeit hätte ich jetzt spontan auch erstmal "Nationalität" gesagt, aber das andere ist schwer. Vllt nur "Dienst" oder "im Dienst von" oder "dient für" oder ähnliches. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 18:41, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::Also Organisationsangehörigkeit würde ich bei Assignment mit einbauen. Nationalität ergibt sich ja meistens über die Spezies, aber eben nicht immer. Leider fällt mir da auch nichts gutes ein--Bravomike 18:50, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Rang ich möchte die Vorlage möglichst Sprachneutral erstellen. Gibt es ein Schema für Ränge das in jeder Sprache der Welt, bzw. in jeder Sprache des ST-Universums funktioniert?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:32, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Was genau meinst du damit? -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 18:42, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::nein, ist schon gut, geht nicht. Rang muss ausgeschrieben werden. ich will nur Sicherstellen das es für den selben Rang nicht mehrere Schreibweisen geben kann--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:49, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::Zwei Fragen: 1.) wollen wir "Rang" und "Dienstgrad" trennen? Wenn nicht, dann wäre ich auf jeden Fall dafür, besser von "Dienstgrad" zu sprechen. 2.) Welcher Rang soll da genannt werden? Nur der letzte?--Bravomike 18:52, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::ich wusste nicht das es da einen unterschied gibt. kannst du den schnell Erklähren? Ich dachte an den letzten. Weis aber auch nicht ob das sinnvoll ist--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:59, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::Rang ist was relatives: ein Offizier hat einen höheren Rang als ein Unteroffizier. Oder was klassifizierendes: ein Major hat einen Offiziersrang. Dienstgrad dagegen ist wirklich der konkrete Dienstgrad: Chief Petty Officer, Lieutenant Junior Grade usw. Zwei Captains haben immer den gleichen Dienstgrad, aber nicht unbedingt den gleichen Rang, weil vielleicht einer ein Schiff kommandiert und der andere im Stabsdienst tätig ist. Das hier in der MA (und auch in Star Trek) so oft von Rang gesprochen wird liegt daran, dass Dienstgrad im englischen tatsächlich "rank" heißt, so 'ne Art falscher Freund. Letzer Dienstgrad scheint mir auch das nächstliegendste zu sein--Bravomike 19:08, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::::Das beste Bsp dafür sind Kirk, Spock und Scotty alle drei haben den Rang eines Captain, aber Kirk ist halt der Kommandant der Enterprise-A.--Klossi 19:12, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Zweites Bild Ich würde den Rang weg lassen, denn welchen Rang sollen wir denn nehmen, denn fast jede Hauptrolle wurde innerhalb von Star Trek befördet oder auch degradiert (mit ausnahme des armen Harry Kim ;) ) können ein dutzend Ränge in der Sidebar halten. Was aber für mich noch wichtiger ist, ist das zweite Bild für die Person welche wir unterhalb der Sidebar einbringen. --Klossi 19:01, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :lass uns bitte von dem Begriff unten wegkommen ;). Also, du meinst, ein zweites Bild währe wichtig um die Entwicklung des Charakters zu Dokumentieren. Also z.B. Foto 1 ist 2369 und Foto 2 2379. richtig?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:04, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Finde ich auch wichtig--Bravomike 19:08, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Genau so mein ich das damit man schön die die entwicklung der Figuren sehen kann wie zb bei Sisko, Worf, Riker und vor allem bei den TOS Figuren da sieht man schön die unterschiede zwischen den Jahren bzw Jahrzehnten. Hab diese entwicklung ja auch bei den Hauptfiguren gemacht die ich bisher bearbeitet habe. Außerdem der Einheit wegen find ich, dass nur die Hauptfiguren eine Sidebar bekommen, weil bei den Nebenfiguren lohnt es sich nicht so. --Klossi 19:09, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Das ist wieder eine andere Frage. Bei einigen Nebenpersonen wissen wir so viel, dass wir trotzdem die ganze Sidebar voll machen können, z.B. Marla Finn--Bravomike 19:12, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::was haltet ihr davon wenn wir einen Bildwechsel machen. siehe hier unter fade. aber ich würds langsamer machen--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:12, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::hätte auch den vorteil das man theoretisch unendlich viele bilder einbauen könnte. was meint ihr?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:21, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich kein großer Fan von Animationen, die einfach so ablaufen, ohne dass man sie selbst startet. Also am besten finde ich immer noch die klassische Form: zwei Bilder, eins am Anfang und eines am Ende der Sidebar.--Bravomike 07:59, 13. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::man könnte die Animation auch durch eine Aktion in Gang setzen, da währe ich aber eher dagegen--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich ::::na? will noch jemand was dazu sagen?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:36, 17. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Übersetzung für 'Assignment' wie könnte man 'Assignment' übersetzen?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:40, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :In welchem zusammenhang? --Kebron 18:45, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) thumb|in diesem ;Rank at retirement: Admiral, Chief of Staff, Starfleet Command ;Former Assignments :Commanding officer, Enterprise NX-01, 2150-2160 :Ambassador to Andoria, 2169-2175 :Federation Councilman, 2175-2183 :President, UFP 2184-2192 sowas will ich haben--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:47, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Posten/Dienststellung trifft es am ehesten--Bravomike 18:48, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::können wir das selbe auch auf Berufe anwenden? meine güte das wird sehr komplizert--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:02, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::etwas allgemeiner wäre vielleicht in diesem Zusammenhang "ehemalige Positionen" bzw "frühere Positionen" --Kebron 19:04, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::also ich würde gerne sagen. wo?(Erde, Deep Space 5, USS Lolliepop) Was?(Kommando, Gärtner, Barkeeper) Wann? (von bis). wie könnte man das allgemein ausdrücken?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:06, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Einfach "Karriere"?--Bravomike 19:08, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::: Das gefällt mir gut, das ist auch allgemein genug, um auch bei Zivilisten zu passen. Position oder Dienstelle verbinde ich immer mit einer hierachischen Strucktur --Kebron 19:12, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::: finde ich auch super--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:23, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Stand der Dinge Hallo, ich wusste nicht, ob ich diesen Beitrag nun hier oder in die Zehn Vorne Diskussion über Sidebars schreiben sollte. Ich hab ihn einfach mal hier reingestellt. Mich würde mal interessieren wie der Stand der Dinge ist, da ich heute direkt mit diesem Problem konfrontiert wurde, als ich beim Artikel Ishka eine Sidebar eingefügt hatte, die allerdings wieder entfernt wurde. Meiner Meinung nach wertet eine ansehnlich gestaltete Sidebar einen Artikel optisch enorm auf. Natürlich sollten nicht jeder Artikel über eine Person mit einer Sidebar ausgestattet werden, sondern Sidebars sollten nur den Hauptcharakteren, beziehungsweise wiederkehrenden Nebendarstellern vorbehalten sein. Da kann man sich natürlich die Frage stellen ab wann ist dies so ein Charakter? Bei einem Crewman mit drei Auftritten ist dies sicherlich noch grenzwertig, bei einem Charakter, der einen Verwandten eines Hauptcharakters darstellt, oder über den so viele Informationen vorhanden sind, dass die Sidebar gut gefüllt würde, kann der Fall dagegen, auch bei nur zwei Auftritten, schon wieder ganz anders aussehen. Bei der Diskussion was in die Sidebar gehört, könnte man sich sicher auch einig werden. Vielleicht muss man akzeptieren, dass es keine Standard-Vorlage für alle Charaktere geben kann, da Zivilisten und Sternenflottenangehörige natürlich ganz unterschiedliche Kategorien haben. Man könnte die Vorlage doch auch dynamisch halten und die Kategorien mit Ausnahme einiger Standardkategorien wie Name Spezies und ein bischen was zur Familie, frei bestimmbar lassen. Ich denke die "patroullierenden" :-) Admins würden schon dafür sorgen, dass die Sidebars nicht mit unnützen Informationen überladen würden. Ich hoffe ich kann die Diskussion hiermit nochmal wieder anregen.--Joe-le 22:35, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Also ich persönlich bin eigentlich ein großer Freund von Sidebars. Allerdings gibt es zwei Kriterien nach denen ich mich selbst bei der Frage, ob eine Sidebar angebracht ist, richte: a) sollte die Sidebar nicht länger sein als der nebenstehende Artikel und b) sollte die Sidebar nicht fünf+ Mal unbekannt enthalten oder nur aus drei Punkten (im schlimmsten Fall nur Name, Darsteller, Synchronsprecher) bestehen. Aus den beiden Punkten ergibt sich automatisch, dass ein Der-Alien-Hauptcharakter-der-Woche-der-danach-nie-wieder-gesehen-wurde-Artikel keine Sidebar erhält, aber ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass auch Charaktere mit nur drei oder vier Auftritten genug Material liefern. Im Fall Ishka wäre ich persönlich zum Beispiel durchaus nicht gegen eine Sidebar.--Bravomike 07:18, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Also ich würde noch anfügen, dass der Charakter am besten mehr als einmal erscheinen sollte. Eine Begrenzung wäre aber wichtig: Zwei Bilder nur bei Hauptcharaktären und oft widerkehrenden Nebendarstellern in der Sidebar. Nebencharaktäre sollten erst ab einer bestimmten Anzahl an Auftritten eine zweites Bild bekommen. Als Beispiel kann man anfügen: Nog, Martok und Garak können ggf. zwei Bilder haben. Aber Zek, Ishka und Brunt sollten möglichst nur ein Bild erhalten. Dafür wären deren Auftritte zu selten und die Sidebar würde alles spregen.--Tobi72 07:30, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Vor allem machen zwei Bilder ja auch nur dann Sinn wenn ein wirklicher Unterschied erkennbar ist, weil der Charakter sich im Laufe der Jahre verändert hat. Wenn ein Charakter einmal in der zweiten Staffel und einmal in der dritten Staffel auftritt macht das wenig Sinn.--Bravomike 07:45, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Also bei Ishka gibt es zwei Darstellerinnen, in sofern sieht sie unterschiedlich aus. Aber es macht trotzde, wenig Sinn, da zwei Bilder in die Sidebar zu stellen.--Tobi72 08:02, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich persönlich finde Sidebars (in großen Artikeln!) eigentlich auch schöner - wobei es mir diesbezüglich ehrlich gesagt eher um die Optik geht, als um den Informationsgehalt der Sidebar. Entscheidend wäre da der Umfang des Artikels. Es macht - wie bravomike schon schrieb - wirklich keinen Sinn, eine Sidebar anzulegen, wenn diese länger ist, als der eigentliche Artikel. Zwei Bilder machen auch nur Sinn, wenn man damit eine zeitliche Entwicklung des Charakters veranschaulichen will. Wenn wir aber nach Umfang der Artikel und Anzahl der Auftritte gehen, so wäre zum Beispiel Martinez ein klarer Kandidat für eine Sidebar, obwohl es sich lediglich um einen Hintergrundcharakter handelt. Irgendwie läuft das alles (bis auf die Hauptcharaktere) auf Einzelentscheidungen hinaus und das wiederum finde ich nicht so toll... --Pflaume 08:19, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Gibt wohl wenig Alternativen.--Tobi72 13:05, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::eine Möglichkeit währe folgende: wir legen erstmal bei allen Charakteren eine Sidebar an, und legen jeweils eine Variable an, wie wichtig der Charakter ist, dann können wir uns auch im nachhinein überlegen, welche Charaktere eine Sidebar braucht. -- 13:16, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Das ist dann aber auch wieder eine individuelle Entscheidung, da kommen wir nicht drum herum.--Tobi72 13:22, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Mein Versuch die Diskussion zu beleben scheint wohl geglückt zu sein :), aber wie geht es denn jetzt weiter? Es scheint sich ja um ein sehr kontroverses Thema zu handeln. Wie wurde denn in der Vergangenheit mit solchen Themen umgegangen? Müssten die Admins nicht normalerweise eine Art "Richtlinienkompetenz" haben und in gewisser Weise vorgeben, wie weiter verfahren wird?--Joe-le 12:18, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Wie sieht den im Moment der technische Stand der Dinge aus, ist die Vorlage bereits einsatzbereit?--Bravomike 12:23, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::Ich wollte mich jetzt auch mal zu Wort melden. Die Mehrheit scheint ja dafür zu sein, nur Haupcharakteren eine Sidebar zu geben und sonst im Einzelfall zu entscheiden. Ich fände es eigentlich schöner, wenn jeder aufgetretene und benannte Charakter eine Sidebar hätte. Man kann die Sidebar doch bestimmt so erstellen, dass nicht ausgefüllte Felder dann nicht angezeigt werden? Ich hätte jedenfalls kein Problem, wenn dann eine Sidebar nur mit Namen und Geschlecht erscheint (oder sogar nur mit Namen, wenn das Geschlecht nicht klar ist). Ferner hab' ich mich gefragt ob die Unterteilung nach Haupt- und Nebencharakter Sinn macht. Bsp. Nero: ist ein Haupcharakter, hat aber aus nachvollziehbaren Gründen keine Sidebar. --Egeria 17:27, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Ich glaube nach einigem Überlegen, dass es doch möglich sein sollte, objektive Kriterien zu sammeln, nach denen dann die Entscheidung zwischen Sidebar-ja oder -nein getroffen werden kann. Man könnte zum Beispiel zuerst eine Liste der zulässigen Punkte in der Sidebar erstellen (da sind wir ja schon recht weit) und dann zum Beispiel sagen, dass eine Sidebar nur eingesetzt wird, wenn mindestens fünf oder sechs (oder ein beliebiger, anderer Wert) der Punkte ausgefüllt werden können. Um ästhetischen Ansprüchen zu genügen könnte man auch eine bestimmte Mindestgröße des Artikels festlegen, damit die Sidebar nicht größer als der Artikel wird, zum Beispiel 500 Wörter oder so. Wenn man einen Nebencharakterartikel auf mehr als 500 Wörter bringen kann, dann hat er meiner Meinung nach auch eine Sidebar verdient. Natürlich kann man über die genauen Zahlen noch diskutieren (hoffentlich wird das ganze nicht zu bürokratisch), und das ganze ist natürlich nur ein Vorschlag, dem die Unterscheidung zwischen Haupt- und Nebencharakter erst einmal egal ist.--Bravomike 18:33, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::ich wollte nur kurz anmerken das es mir persönlich völlig egal ist wie lang ein Artikel ist. Vom mir aus kann jede Person eine sidebar bekommen-- 18:45, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Jede Person? Also auch solche, die keinen Namen haben und in Sammelartikeln geführt werden, oder solche, deren Bild für eine Sidebar-Image-Darstellung nicht geeignet ist (man beachte wie groß diese Bilder dargestellt werden)? Oder deren Text nicht über einen Absatz hinausgeht, weil einfach keine weiteren Informationen zur Person existieren? Mal ganz abgesehen von dem Extraaufwand jeden einzelnen Personenartikel mit einer Sidebar zu versehen... Ich bin der Meinung, dass Sidebars erstmal nur und ausschließlich für die Hauptcharaktere verwendet werden und damit meine ich nur die Personen, die als solche in den Artikeln TOS, TNG, DS9, VOY und ENT deklariert wurden. Darüber hinaus würde ich allerhöchstens bei wichtigen (regelmäßig auftauchenden) Nebencharakteren (die Liste der wiederkehrenden Charaktere ist da eine gute Ausgangsgrundlage) eine sidebar einbauen. Allerdings muss für diese Artikel die von bravomike ins Spiel gebrachte Mindestgröße (500 Wörter klingt schon nicht schlecht) gegeben sein, um ästhetischen Ansprüchen zu genügen ... damit die Sidebar nicht größer als der Artikel wird Warum das so wichtig ist? Hier mal ein abschreckendes Beispiel: Q (weiblich) --Pflaume 14:38, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::Entweder nur Hauptfiguren, oder gar keine Sidebar, denn es sieht einfach auch von der Optik her blöd aus wenn eine Figur zu der man fast keine Infos hat nur 5 min vor kommt eine Sidebar bekommt. --Klossi 14:52, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Warum denn nur Hauptfiguren oder regelmäßig auftauchende Charaktere? Es gibt Personen, die kommen nur in einer einzigen Episode vor, aber aus dieser einen Episode kann man so viele Informationen über sie erfahren, dass man locker einen ausreichend langen Artikel schreiben kann und eine Sidebar mit einem Dutzend Punkten ausfüllen kann. Was spricht denn gegen eine Sidebar, wenn man sie ausreichend ausfüllen kann und der Artikel damit nicht blöd aussieht?--Bravomike 15:26, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ganz einfach es zerstört die Optik des Artikels von Bildern ist es dann meist nur auf Sidbar begrenzt und es ist kaum Platz für andere Bilder. Die niederländische MA hat zb zu jeder Person eine sidebar und ich finde das sieht nicht toll aus, eigentlich mag ich sidebars überhaupt nicht hab mich halt bei den Hauptfiguren breitschlagen lassen, aber hab zb auch schon viele wichtigen Nebenfigurenausgebaut die auch ohne Sidebar gut gelungen sind. --Klossi 15:32, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::Falls euch meine Meinung interessiert, schlage ich vor, dass nur Artikel eine Sidebar bekommen, in denen die Sidebar nicht länger ist, als der restliche Text bei einer Bildschirmbreite von 1280px. 16:18, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::und wenn wir mal einen neuen skin bekommen, wo das dann unter Umständen nicht so schön ist, dann ändern wir einfach alle Personen ;). Im ernst: Man sollte sich beim schreiben eines Artikels nicht um das visuelle kümmern. Eine Grundregel im Internet und beim Programmieren in allgemeinen lautet: Trenne Aussehen und Inhalt. Wenn wir schon entscheiden das einige Artikel eine Sidebar haben sollten und andere nicht, dann bitte nach inhaltlichen Gesichtspunkten. -- 17:11, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::Wenn es so ist dann bin ich wirklich gegen die Sidebar und wir sollten diese komplett weglassen und zwar bei allen Figuren, denn konnte mich noch nie mit diesen Anfreunden und hab halt als Kompromiss die bei den Hauptfiguren gelassen aberbei allen bin ich ganz klar dagegen. Außerdem wie soll das bei den Namenlosen Figuren aussehen, oder bei den Figuren auf den Widmungsplaketten solln die auch eine sidebar bekommen. Also ich betone es nochmals ich sprech mich dagegen aus für alle Figuren Sidebars. --Klossi 17:23, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::@Shisma: Ich sagte ja nicht, dass alle Artikel ab einer bestimmten Länge eine Sidebar bekommen müssen. Außerdem muss meine Aussage im Kontext des Ästhetischen verstanden werden. Sollten wir die Sidebarbedingung nach der Länge des Artikels bestimmen, dann sollte die Sidebar nicht länger sein als der Artikel. Sollten wir uns nach dem Informationsgehalt des Artikels richten, sollten meiner Meinung nach alle Personen eine Sidebar erhalten, über die genug vorliegt, wobei genug noch klar definiert werden muss. 17:30, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::Der Artikel Seska hat zb keine Sidebar und benötigt auch keine und wenn man zb die englische Version mit Sidbare sieht ich finde das sieht einfach schrecklich aus Oder zb Zefram Cochrane und die englische Variante. Ich denke mal anhand diesen Beispielen sieht man auch, dass es ohne Sidebar geht einen Vernünftigen Artikel aufzubaun.--Klossi 17:31, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::@Herr des Chaos: das ist ja genau das Problem: das Design und Layout der Seite kann sich auch ändern, auch je nach Medium. auf meinem iPhone zB stehen Sidebars immer nur über dem restlichen Artikel, da in der vertikalen nicht genug platz ist. unsere Aufgabe ist es, uns um die Inhalte zu kümmern. Wenn das dann unschön ist, ist das ein Problem des Designers.-- 17:37, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::@Shisma: Dann sollten wir uns danach richten, ob die Sidebar wirklich Sinn macht. Im englischen Artikel von Zefram Cochrane zum Beispiel finde ich sie unnötig, da sie ohnehin fast nur eine Bildergalerie ist. Klossi hat aber auch nicht ganz unrecht, schließlich werden sämtliche Information auch aus dem Artikel ersichtlich. 17:47, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::ja, das ist in Ordung. ich glaube in den wenigsten Fällen würden wir überhaupt mehr als 5 Fakten eintragen-- 17:54, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Es gibt aber auch Situationen, in denen es sogar sinnvoll ist, eine Information nur in die Sidebar einzubauen, zum Beispiel nur mal kurz aus einer Personaldatei auftauchende Elternteile. Da finde ich es schlicht besser, wenn so was in einer Sidebar steht als wenn im Artikel ein Satz wie Seine Mutter heißt XY1, sein Vater XY2, seine Großmutter XZ.--Bravomike 18:10, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::Ich optiere ja immer noch dafür, die Sidebars einzubauen, falls (relativ) genug Informationen vorliegen. Schließlich hat nicht jeder Lust, sich durch den ganzen Artikel zu lesen. 18:31, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Also zumindest bei Hauptcharaktären ist die Sidebar sinnvoll. Dort sollte sie für alle Fälle rein. Wenn allerdings nur der Name, Spezies, Geschlecht, der Schauspieler und der Synchronsprecher drin steht, dann ist das ziemlich überflüssig. Dann sieht man ja vor lauter Bildern den Inhalt der Sidebar nicht.--Tobi72 19:19, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Offenbar droht diese Diskussion regelmäßig im Sande zu verlaufen. Wie sollen wir denn nun weiter vorgehen? Angesichts bestimmter Abstimmungsorgien andernorts, schrecke ich vor einer solchen ein wenig zurück. Aber offenbar scheint es einen Konsens darüber zu geben, dass zumindest die Hauptcharaktere eine Personensidebar bekommen. Also würde ich vorschlagen das auch genau so umzusetzen: Niemand außer den Hauptcharakteren bekommt eine Personensidebar, bereits bestehende Personen-Sidebars bei Nicht-Hauptcharakteren werden entfernt. --Pflaume 11:08, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::@Pflaume von mir erhälst du volle zustimmung nur Hauptfiguren, alles andere hab ich hier schon geäußert. --Klossi 11:45, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::Also, mir soll's recht sein! Wenn ihr wollt, kann ich später die Sidebars entfernen, falls niemand was dagegen hat. 11:49, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Also damit könnte ich mich auch anfreunden. Wie definieren wir denn Hauptfigur? Wer im Vorspann einer der Serien genannt wird? --Joe-le 16:05, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Die Hauptcharaktere sind bereits festgelegt! (Wie oben bereits geschrieben) siehe: TOS, TNG, DS9, VOY und ENT oder hier Liste der Hauptcharaktere. --Pflaume 16:12, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Naja. Was ist mit regelmäßigen widerkehrenden Charaktären, so z.B. bei DS9: Nog, Garak, Rom, Dukat, Weyoun, Martok... Die haben alle mehr Einsätze als z.B. die Hauptfigur "Ezri Dax"...--Tobi72 16:20, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hab da mal nee Frage ! wie ist der Stand der Dinge wer bekommt eine Personen - Sidebar und wer nicht--Sisko2375 16:47, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Fehlt euch noch was? Fehlt euch noch was?-- 09:40, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Umsetzung Also die jetzige Sidebar gefällt mir recht gut, aber mit ist noch einiges aufgefallen. Ist es möglich, dass Überschriften ausgeblendet werden können, wenn es zum beispiel keine Informationen zu Familie o.ä. gibt? Und dann fehlt glaube ich noch Spezies und eventuell Beruf.--Joe-le 16:13, 29. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Spezies gibt es in der Sidebar, allerdings unter dem Punkt Familie. Ich finde, das kann nach oben zu den allgemeinen Informationen. Beruf ist eine gute Idee für die Sidebar, obwohl bei sehr vielen Personen dort Sternenflottenoffizier stehen wird.-- 17:16, 29. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::Einen Wert Beruf halte ich auch nicht für sehr fruchtbar. Da dürfte wirklich nur Offizier u/o Arzt stehen. Andererseits haben wir auch andere Werte, die vllt nur einmal verwendet werden. -- 21:41, 29. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Das ist aber nur zutreffend, falls wir die Sidebar tatsächlich nur für die Hauptcharaktere verwenden. Da es hier aber ja auch einige Stimmen gibt, die auch eine Verwendung der Sidebar bei wiederkehrenden Nebencharakteren für sinnvoll hält, denke ich, dass so ein Punkt schon angebracht wäre. Wir hätten da ja dann z.B. einen Barkeeper, einen Schneider, einen Liquidator, einen großen Nagus, einen Frachterkapitän und bestimmt noch viele andere. Vlt könnte man das alternativ zu Rang einbauen, sodass dieser punkt bei Offizieren leer bliebe.--Joe-le 23:11, 29. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Wie sieht das denn erstmal damit aus, Überschriften auszublenden?--Joe-le 12:07, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::ich beschäftige mich mal damit -- 12:50, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::ich vermute ich habe eine lösung gefunden. familie ist jetzt nicht mehr zu sehen bei Uhura-- 14:02, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Nachname müsste Familienname heissen? folgendes Problem: Ezris Familienname lautet Tigan. ihr Nachname ist jedoch Dax. kann das ein bot überall ändern?-- 22:15, 29. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Ich verstehe das Problem ehrlich gesagt nicht ganz?! -- 22:36, 29. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich glaube es handelt sich hier um einen kleinen Irrtum. Familienname wird in einigen Sprachräumen Deutschlands synonym für Nachname verwendet und andersherum.--Joe-le 23:11, 29. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::Bei den Trill ist es ja so, dass der Symbiontenname nach der Vereinigung den Familiennamen als Nachnamen ersetzt. Also müsste Tigan dann in dem Fall als Geburtsname genannt sein. --Egeria 23:49, 29. Dez. 2009 (UTC) du meinst bei einer Vereinigung verhält es sich wie bei einer Hochzeit?-- 11:58, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::Vom Prinzip her, ja (Wobei bei Hochzeiten nicht zwangsläufig ein Name den anderen ersetzt, aber ich weiß was Du meinst). In Die Verlorene Tochter sagt Ezri zu ihrer Mutter "... der Name des Symbionten ersetzt stets den Familiennamen des neuen Wirts, das ist Tradition." --Egeria 14:50, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) also ich würde es bei Ezri gerne so machen: | Vorname = Ezri | Familienname = Tigan | Symbiontname = Dax und nach der Logik wenn spezies=trill dann schreibe Vorname Symbiontname ansonsten schreibe Vorname Familienname.-- 14:59, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::Wäre in Ordnung. Aber taucht der Familienname in der Sidebar dann überhaubt noch auf? (Familienname heißt ja in der Sidebarbisher noch Nachname; weiß jetzt nicht, ob man das unbedingt ändern sollte) :::Ich hab' mal ein bißchen rumbrobiert, bisher ist es ja so, dass der Symbiontenname immer Vorrang hat (wenn ich z.b. Odo 'nen Symbionten und 'nen Nachnamen gebe, wird im Titel auch der Vorname mit Symbiontenname angezeigt). Am einfachsten wäre es doch dann, wie ich vorgeschlagen habe, das bei Geburtsname einzutragen? :::Nur so am Rande. Ich finde, die Bezeichnung Symbiontname sollte durch Symbiontenname ersetzt werden. dennoch währe 'Familienname' ja richtig, und ja, ich könnte es so machen das man den, wenn ein Symbiontenname angegeben ist, nicht auftaucht-- 01:26, 31. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ehefrau Ehefrau sollte unbedingt geschlechtsneutral Ehepartner heißen. -- 13:02, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Kann das jemand ändern?--Joe-le 21:29, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Niemand? ich würds ja selber machen, wenn ich nicht so viel Angst hätte in der Vorlage etwas kaputt zu machen ;).--Joe-le 23:01, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Das hier zu ändern wäre kein Problem, aber in den Artikeln, in denen die Vorlage im Moment steckt, müsste man es auch immer ändern. Vielleicht was für den Bot.--Bravomike 06:50, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::Habe das jetzt in der Vorlage geändert, alle Seiten die das verwenden per Bot angepasst. Nur für die Seiten in Arbeit habe ich die entsprechenden Archivisten angeschrieben. Ich hoffe, so war das gedacht? -- 23:03, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Super, vielen Dank.--Joe-le 23:08, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Spezies bei Hybriden mein ursprünglicher Gedanke war es, das man bei Spezies sowas eingeben kann wie Klingone/Mensch/Mensch/Mensch was dann umgewandelt wird in etwas wie Hybrid: 1/4 Klingone, 3/4 Mensch. Jemand ne Idee wie man sowas anstellen könnte?-- 12:05, 31. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Allenfalls, wenn man die Zahlen gleich angibt. Z.B. also man schreibt 1 Klingone / 3 Mensch. Vllt ließe sich da was machen. -- 14:41, 31. Dez. 2009 (UTC) also, soweit bin ich bisher: Benutzer:Shisma/hybrid. über den rest muss ich mir noch den kopf zerbrechen-- 16:05, 31. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :aber deine Lösung wäre natürlich besser wenn z.B. die Spezies eines Elternteils unbekannt ist-- 16:08, 31. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::Da stellt sich mir die Frage, ob hier nicht wieder mit ganz großen Kanonen auf ganz kleine Spatzen geschossen wird. Es gibt nur recht wenige "Hybriden", noch weniger mit komplett bekanntem Stammbaum, und mir fällt nur ein einziger Hybrid ein, an der mehr als zwei Spezies beteiligt waren (und das ist der unbekannte Tote aus ). Lohnt sich da eine komplexe Vorlage, die "beliebige" Hybriden zusammenrechnen kann (wofür im Übrigen Regex wahrscheinlich eh nicht mächtig genug sind ;))? Vorschlag, wenn es überhaupt ein Template sein muss: , ergibt: . -- Cid Highwind 16:38, 31. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Korrekturfaktor Wäre es möglich es so einzurichten, dass man in der Sidebar auch auf andere Lemmata verlinken kann als der Titel sein soll? Also so etwas wie Titel? Brauchen wir zum Beispiel bei Charles Tucker III (das Kind heißt einfach „Elizabeth“, der Link muss nach Elizabeth (Baby) gehen) und Tuvok („T'Pel“ meint T'Pel (Tuvok)).--Bravomike 19:03, 21. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :ich würde eine funktion schreiben die den klammerzusatz automatisch raus löscht-- 22:44, 21. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Oder vllt erstmal an Stelle des Pipezeichens verwenden? Vllt geht das auch? -- 00:12, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ja, Vorlage:! funktioniert. Man merkt, dass ich ein wenig raus bin...--Bravomike 07:39, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :?-- 08:16, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Dadurch, dass die Vorlage einfach nur eckige Klammern um den Eintrag setzt, funktioniert auch X Y um im Endeffekt Y zu erzeugen. Die Frage ist nun, ob eine Änderung der Vorlage wie von Dir vorgeschlagen eventuell eleganter wäre.--Bravomike 08:28, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :ich denke ja. ich versuch mich mal daran-- 09:12, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :wow, das war ja einfach. aus wird -- 09:26, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :ich sehe jetzt gerade nicht, warum es nicht in der sidebar funktioniert. sieht jemand von euch durch?-- 09:34, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :es hat was mit der Mehrere Einträge möglich-funktion zu tun. -- 09:54, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Auf ein neues ''-> Verschoben nach Forum:Sidebar bei Personen#Auf ein neues'' automatische Verlinkung Wie kann man die umgehen, zum Beispiel bei mehreren Synchronsprechern?--Bravomike 22:55, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Rich Snippets Datei:Rich_snippet.png Google kann mittlerweile die eingaben aus der Sidebar als rich snippets interpretieren. kurz: Google kann aus der Sidebar herauslesen, das es sich bei dem Beschreiben Dings um eine Person handelt, wie sie heißt und für wen sie arbeitet. das sieht in erster linie hübsch in der Google suche aus. bis jetzt gibt mir nur das testing tool den artikel Pavel Andreievich Chekov so aus. wenn ich in der deutschen google suche nach Hoshi Sato suche sehe ich schon das snippet aber leider noch ohne bild. wenn jemand zufällig mal auf ein funktionierendes snippet mit bild stoßen sollte, würde ich mich über ein screenshot freuen. wundert euch nicht, das ganze wird glaube ich nur unter den ersten Resultaten angezeigt-- 00:19, 23. Nov. 2011 (UTC) achja, und hier zum testing tool + Erstmalige Aktivierung Zusätzlich zu Geburtsdatum sollte vlt noch Aktivierungsdatum in die Vorlage. Für die Weyouns, Data und seine Familie und den Doktor. passt vom Wording einfach besser-- 19:19, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Prinzipiell gerne, sogar sehr gerne, aber wird die Vorlage nicht irgendwann zu groß?--Bravomike 22:48, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) konnte heute eine menge abfragen entfernen, das war teilweise unnötig kompliziert^^. oder meinst du räumlich zu groß ? -- 23:02, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Ne, genau das meinte ich, von wegen Maximal-1.000-Zeichen-Problem. Aber wenn es abgespeckt worden ist, ist ja gut. Ideal wäre es jetzt natürlich, wenn man die ‚Aktivierung‘ mit der ‚Geburt‘ semantisch verknüpfen könnte, aber da kenne ich mich nicht aus.--Bravomike 11:14, 26. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ja, ich würde das Gleichwertig auszeichnen ^^-- 11:50, 26. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ich habs jetzt einfach mal so gemacht, das man das Vokabular für Geburt und Tod selbst angeben kann, wenn diese Wörter nicht passen. Siehe Data. außerdem ist die Reihenfolge im Lebenslauf nun Geburt, Ausbildung, Karriere, Tod. irgendwie naheliegend^^ -- 12:23, 26. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Perfekt, danke!--Bravomike 12:55, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ausblenden/Einblenden des Sidebar-Textes Ich habe heute ein wenig mit dem Element "mw-collapsible" herumprobiert (eigentlich weil ich wie in der MA/en etwas finden wollte um lange Episodenauflistungen ein- und ausblenden zu können) - und es hier mal in der Sidebar probiert. Das Ergebnis ist genau das, was damals als Lösung für das Personensidebar-System in der MA angedacht war! Man könnte nun ohne Probleme alle Artikel mit einer Personensidebar ausstatten, ohne dass es jemanden stören würde, dass die Sidebar in den Artikel ragt. --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:44, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) / siehe auch die dazugehörige Diskussion --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:53, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :sorry, ich habs mal rückgängig gemacht weil diese Funktion auch vorher schon drin war. man kann die einzelnen abschnitte (Lebenslauf, Familie, Meta usw.) durch klicken einklappen. Das funktioniert bei allen sidebars gleichermaßen. -- 20:17, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Das war aber gar nicht der Sinn der Sache! Es sollte in der Grundposition nur noch das Bild zu sehen sein. Den ganzen Rest sollte man nur bei Bedarf ausklappen können. Dass man die einzelnen Überschriften wegklappen kann ist keine Lösung für unser grundsätzliches Problem der Sidebarnutzung! --Fizzbin-Junkie 21:30, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :ich kann auch die logik so ändern, das standardmäßig alles zu geklappt ist. moment -- 10:26, 26. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :müsste jetzt so sein. damit man die Änderung testen kann muss man jedoch seinen browsercache und cookies löschen. Was hältst du davon? -- 10:43, 26. Jan. 2014 (UTC)